Eternal Flame
}} The Eternal Flame is a creation object in Drawn to Life and Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter used in the first game to clear Shadow from an area,and in the second to wake Mike. Wilfre's vandalization of the Book of Life before the events of the game caused the Eternal Flame to die out and the pedestal to lose color. Before this, the Eternal Flame was white and burned in a metallic-gray pedestal that sat on a tree stump with a wooden top and two bronze Raposa heads on the front and back. When the flame is interacted with, a large beacon of light is emitted and a small ring of fire will spread from the center of the pedestal. Story Drawn to Life Shortly after saving Isaac from the Snow Fields, The Mayor will ask The Creator to draw the Eternal Flame Pedestal from the Book of Life and select the new flame color. The player can choose between six colors: red, orange/brown, yellow, green, blue, and purple. After most levels, the player will have to tap the flame in order to clear a portion of the village or a building from Shadow. Any darkness in the affected area will turn gray, indicating that it can be removed. Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter The Eternal Flame's influence isn't large for most of the game, as it is only shown at the start and ending segments. However, it did undergo a change in appearance, taking on a more isometric style and lacking a flame. During Wilfre's attack on the village, the Eternal Flame pedestal will lose its color as the Raposa flee to Turtle Rock. Once all the color is returned and Wilfre is defeated the Raposa will return back to their village and the player will touch the flame for the last time, waking Mike from his coma. Trivia *The Eternal Flame is the first object The Creator recreates. *The Eternal Flame is the second structure to lose color in the second game. *The flame itself is most likely missing from the second game due to the first game allowing the player to choose the fire's color. *Turtle Rock is missing the Eternal Flame. *The Eternal Flame seems to have heavy ties with The Creator or "real life" as it is the only thing that can remove Shadow or wake Mike. *Before the flame went out, it was originally white. *On the Snow Gate World Map, there can be seen a similar pedestal with an orange flame on it that may reference the Eternal Flame. *Like many other buildings, the Eternal Flame becomes much larger in the sequel. *The Wii version of the game completely lacks an Eternal Flame. Media drawingflame.png|Drawing the flame pedestal in Drawn to Life. flame3d.png|The Eternal Flame pedestal's more isometric style in Drawn to Life:The Next Chapter. EternalFlamEBEACON.png|The Flame after being touched. CloudsTurnGrey.png|Clouds fading after the flame is touched. ---- Category:Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter Category:Village Creation Category:Creations Category:Drawn to Life Category:Creations in Drawn to Life Category:Objects Category:Needs Quote Category:Needs More Images Category:Raposa Village